


Moments in Time

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding Excercises, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good!Ardyn, Half-Astral! Ardyn, M/M, M/M/M/M/M, established polyamory, interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Ardyn is growing accustomed to being as normal as a Lucis Caelum can be. A series of connected short stories showing Ardyn developing 'Social Links' with his lovers and those who are joining what he considers his Family.





	1. Cooking with Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> These are connected to Vesper Fever but should not hold any major spoilers for that story. I accept suggestions for activities to be done in each chapter. Make sure you specify who you want him to interact with, they do not have to be main characters. I'll even take him bonding with Wiz over chocobos XD

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV. I am just playing with the characters in fluffy segments that make my smile and feel better whenever I am down.

* * *

 

“Let me see if I understand this. You want me to teach you how to cook?”

 

“I may be over 2,000 years old my dear Ignis, but I am also very limited in what I know how to make in this modern era having spent most of it not needing to eat save for show.” Ardyn replied, gaze still intensely focused as he watches the advisor set about preparations for whatever breakfast would be. While Ardyn could now eat, it was true that he didn’t eat quite as much as he should or as he had when his body was trying to catch up to a healthy weight. Ardyn was still at least twenty pounds too light, which worried the four younger men as well as the Lady Lunafreya. After his near-brush with death (oh how he had wanted it when he was the Accursed), Ardyn hadn’t been able to keep down more than he could actually consume and he was unwilling to try new things he hadn’t seen his lovers eating. So to have Ardyn asking to learn…well, it gave Ignis some breathing room.

 

“I suppose I can alter plans and teach you something very simple to start with. Who knows, you may even feel more satisfied eating it knowing that you helped make it.”

 

“I honestly hadn’t thought of that. I had simply been hoping to remedy the fact that only you seem to cook.” Ardyn replied to Ignis, tugging Gladiolus’ coat closer around himself as a breeze picked up. Lerity Seaside while very scenic, was a bit more chilly than Ardyn approved of this early in the morning.

 

“Well, be that as it may, I think I know just the thing to start with. It’s a step up from the first thing that Noct ever made. We’ll make Tenebraen Toast.”

 

Ardyn proved to be a very good student and was very proactive in following directions and seemed to make changes based on his own preferences. After a good ten minutes they had five perfect portions. Everyone agreed he might have some talent with cooking and Ardyn beamed like they had just hung the sun in the sky for him. Hearing them enjoy what he helped make did indeed make him smile and he decided to start keeping a notebook of recipes he wanted to try learning as he came across them in magazines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tenebraen Toast" is based on what we call French Toast (in the states, I don't even know if it is actually French but as there is no France in Eos I decided on Tenebrae.


	2. For Want of Feathery Sweetness Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chocobros decide to take Ardyn to visit the baby chocobos they're babysitting for Wiz. They stop for food and are on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who know me, you know that XII is my weakness. There are two references to it contained in this story. The character Penelo and the name of the restaurant as Sandsea.
> 
> This prompt grew as I started writing it and will range between two and three parts. That said, please feel free to drop me some more ideas for Ardyn bonding with the boys.
> 
> Lineup so far consists of the rest of this prompt and then Gladiolus working out and inviting Ardyn along. Suggestions can even be a summarized event you're interested in seeing happen.

Prompto was positively burning with excitement and it confused Ardyn to no end. All the man really understood was that he had been woken up at roughly four in the morning and told to get dressed and they’d grab food to go. Ardyn had been far less keen than Noctis to get out of bed and had required assistance getting suitably dressed (Ardyn had proven to have zero coordination when he was not dosed up with caffeinated tea or coffee). Thankfully they had decided on simply tugging a simple pair of slacks and one of Gladio’s spare uniform shirts. Ardyn almost looked reasonably normal.

 

“Why exactly did we need to be up so early that even the sun is still abed?”

 

“Oh! Right, I guess we forgot to tell you the plan. We’re heading down to Wiz’s Chocobo Outpost. We’re going to help take care of the chicks while Wiz takes the grown birds for their annual check ups.” Prompto replied with a smile, eyes bright with enthusiasm. Ardyn was suddenly very awake at the words chocobo and chicks, expression a mixture of awe and nervous excitement.

 

“We’re to look after darling little balls of feathers? Had I known I’d have gotten out of bed with less fuss!”

 

Ignis chuckled from the Regalia’s driver seat, pleased to hear such enthusiasm from the older man. Ardyn had indeed fussed about getting out of bed, not that any of them could blame the man. They were all prone to letting him sleep as long as he felt like, not liking to push. The only one who dared wake him early was Gladiolus, who was unfazed by his curses and almost violent panics at being woken suddenly.

 

“We left early because the plan was to stop for breakfast at that new restaurant that opened up near Hammerhead. The one Cid Sophiar swears has the best breakfast this side of Lestallum. Hopefully it’s worth being out of bed earlier than the sun.”

 

Ardyn turned to regard Noct, and noted he looked skeptical as well as less than pleased to be awake. It made him feel a little more pleased that he wasn’t the only disgruntled passenger. Knowing it would likely take them a little while to get there, Ardyn decided he was going to get comfortable and allow Noct a little more sleep. Without a single word he tugged Noct from his seat and onto the collective laps of himself and Gladiolus, pleased when Noct just grinned and wrapped his arms about Ardyn’s hips gently and closed his eyes with a quiet thank you.

 

“Y’know, I half expected having you in OUR laps instead.” Gladiolus murmured with a soft laugh against Ardyn’s ear before giving the man an affectionate kiss. Seeing Ardyn spontaneously do something so sweet always managed to draw out some warmth from the larger man. Ardyn leaned into the kiss, hand carding through Noct’s hair as he enjoyed the display of affection before leaning forward so Prompto could hear him better.

 

“Tell me golden sun, do you know how many our charges will number?”

 

“Yeah, there’s about twelve chicks right now and two juvenile birds. Oh! I don’t think you’ve gotten to officially meet Gloria yet. I have a very strong feeling you’ll fall head over heals for her.” Prompto proclaimed, smiling widely as he leaned over the back of the seat and stole a kiss each from the two lovers who were actually awake in the back then giving Ignis a non-distracting peck on the cheek.

  
After an hour on the road, the sun was rising as they pulled into a newly cemented road to an old fashioned diner. It would have been easily mistaken for a Crow’s Nest were it not for the sign that said Sandsea in elegant calligraphic script and the chocobo shaped penny-ride in the front. The ride was life-sized based on the now extinct bull red chocobo, which was said to have been a larger sub species. Ardyn decided then and there that this was now his favorite establishment and he hadn’t yet tried their food.

 

“Welcome to the Sandsea, table for five?”

 

“Yes, thank you. Would it be too much trouble to be seated in a booth near a window facing the sunlight?” Ignis asked, hoping it was not a bother for the lovely young waitress. The girl, maybe a few years their junior simply smiled.

 

“That’s no problem at all, we are happy to oblige. Right this way gentlemen.”

 

The table they were led to was situated in a rather ideal location from a tactical stand point. The seat would allow them to keep watch for trouble but also keep them away from direct trouble via the door. Ardyn found he already liked this young woman’s foresight.

 

“How rude of me! My name is Penelo and I’ll be your waitress for the morning. Here are your menus and you can go ahead and order yours drinks.”

 

Once their beverage orders (Ebony, two chocolate milks and two orange juices) were taken, the young blonde gave a little curtsy and bounded off. The girl’s friendly personality was endearing and her smile could probably fell the unwary man who dared flirt with her.

 

Food was soon ordered as well and each man was in total bliss as they enjoyed their meals. Everything cooked to near perfection. Ignis was half convinced that the establishment should be charging more than simply 500 Gil to 2000 Gil for their food and had actually been a bit surprised when the owner of the Sandsea approached their table with a warm smile and explained the prices helped them to ensure their meals were able to cater to both the average man and not-so-average patrons. It was better to offer quality meals at affordable prices than super expensive meals. Ardyn instantly approved of the idea’s merit and happily covered the tip for their waitress.

 

It would be another hour before they reached the chocobo outpost and the sun was now a decent ways in the sky. Somewhere along the way, Ardyn had managed to drift back to sleep with his head resting against Gladio’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think that Ardyn will be as excited as I hope he will be about Gloria?”

 

“Judging by how he responded earlier Prom, I’d say he’ll be over the moon.” Noctis replied with a laugh, stroking wine tresses out of the Ardyn’s sleeping face. Noct was absolutely certain that Ardyn would fall for the little black juvenile chocobo at first sight. They just had to make sure that he got to meet her last or he’d probably ignore the rest of the chocobos to spoil her.


	3. Chocobos Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Regalia finally pulls into the outpost and Ardyn lets himself grief and rejoice for a small miracle he never knew he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than the first half but it is finished. Next up I'm going to work more with Gladiolus and Ardyn. Training and Massage are the two prompts for those two.

It was nearing eight o’clock by the time the Regalia finally came close enough to see the Chocobo Outpost coming into view. Ignis was startled when he noticed the entire flock of baby chocobos surrounding poor Wiz who gave them a helpless wave.

 

“Oh my, I see they are quite a handful.”

 

“Oh, deigned to wake up at last have you Ardyn?” Ignis quipped back as he pulled the car into park. Luckily Ardyn was less likely to kick his seat than Noct was over such comments. If anything the back and forth gave the redhead seemingly more energy.

 

“I’ve been up since we passed Costlemark if you must know; I was simply feigning sleep so I might borrow Gladiolus’ shoulder a touch longer.”

 

Gladiolus chuckled, catching the wine-haired man under his arm. Ardyn still surprised him with just how clingy he was capable of being when it came to contact with them. There had even been an incident where Ignis was an hour late for a council meeting because they just could not get Ardyn to relinquish his hold. Noct just smirked and squeezed Ardyn’s good knee, getting his attention easily.

 

“Let’s go save Wiz and introduce you to the babies.”

 

That was how Ardyn and Prompto ended up buried in twelve balls of yellow fluffy feathers. Prompto was hardly surprising, the blond was naturally drawn to the majestic avians. Ardyn had been a shock. Barely five minutes with the babies and he was not only gently hugging them but also playing with them and grooming them as if he’d been doing so his entire life. The smile that graced his features was so genuine and full of adoration that it took Noct’s breath away. That smile was usually reserved for them, behind closed doors. Not a trace of a mask at all. Noct found he wasn’t jealous, in fact he felt happy just seeing that free smile. It took a good couple of years off the man’s face.

 

“Oh yeah! You’ve got to meet Gloria!” Prompto exclaimed, nudging baby birds off him gently so he can stand again. Ardyn looked up with an expression that said ‘do I have to get up’. With a put-upon sigh Ardyn followed suit, letting Prompto steady him as he got to his feet. The four younger men led him (and a parade of babies) towards a single stall where a beautiful black-feathered juvenile chocobo looked up from it’s nap, eyes seeming to bore into Ardyn’s.

 

Ardyn felt his heart skip violently as his eyes gazed upon the ebony feathers and regal shape of the bird’s head. It had been so incredibly long since he had seen a black chocobo, the bird of the royal family in older times. Ardyn had seen even that changed from history, anything connected strongly with him had been hidden from the world. The Astrals had turned on him and humanity had disowned him and crushed any connections. Ardyn could still remember the order for the majestic birds to be hunted to near extinction; he had mourned, cursed them for going after innocent birds just because they had realized that hurt him more than their torture had. Completely unbidden, Ardyn could feel hot moisture filling his eyes as he took a tentative step nearer the bird.

 

“Ardyn?” Prompto was worried when he noticed Ardyn’s eyes filling with tears and his entire frame starting to tremble as he almost automatically moved nearer the bird. Ardyn was supposed to be happy to meet Gloria; they had found a portrait of Ardyn of the past riding through Old Lestallum upon a bird of similar lineage. Looking helplessly at the others, he felt sort of like this hadn’t been a good idea.

 

“Hello my dear, may I touch you?”

 

Gloria rose up to her feet and closed the distance, sensing the human’s distress and instinctively moving forward. The young chocobo nudged the man’s chest with her beak before hooking her head up over his bent elbow, relaxing as his arms gently wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

 

Ardyn slowly fell to his knees as he held Gloria against him gently, the tears finally falling quietly in a mix of anguish and joy. Anguish for what had happened to these majestic rare birds in his time because of the connection to him and joy for the fact that he was seeing one again, hopefully not the last of her kind. Gloria for her part had come right to him and that too had caused him great joy, the unspoken permission.

 

“I can’t tell if he’s happy or sad. Did I screw up?”

 

“No Prompto. You didn’t screw up.” Noct replied with a soft smile. The young king slowly walked forward and ran a hand each through wine-red-brown locks and ebony feathers. Noct hadn’t the heart to tell Prompto why the black chocobos were truly rare in this day and age. The king hadn’t taken the discovery well himself when he found just how far they had gone to sever Ardyn from history. Noct understood all too well how much Ardyn needed to just hold the smaller life form.

 

“You gave him something he never thought he’d have again: A connection between his past and his present that isn’t caused by the Scourge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking prompt ideas for the OT5 for this piece.


	4. To Train a 'Demigod' Part I: The New Mother Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets worried about Ardyn's fighting after a near call on a hunt. Ardyn agrees to start training with him but with stipulations. Gladio soon grows frustrated when he makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after my story 'Vesper Fever' and holds some spoilers for content not yet finished. That said, you need not read it to enjoy this chapter (hopefully).
> 
> Many people helped inspire a set of chapters about Gladio and Ardyn running and training together and this was the result. Part II will be up when I find the time and motivation to finish it.

”Ardyn…don’t take this the wrong way but…when was the last time you actually actively trained?”

 

Ardyn Lucis Caelum could honestly say he had not expected this topic to come up. Looking up from his current word search (had to keep a sharp eye and mind didn’t he?) he trained his attention on the shield. Gladiolus felt slightly nervous about asking ever since the reveal about Ardyn’s odd biology. Being half-astral had turned out to be a damn good thing in regards to Ardyn’s health once it finally kicked in. One would be hard-pressed to believe he was actually older than Noct while looking roughly the same age as the young king. It had taken getting used to once the change was complete. It did little to bolster Ardyn’s physical prowess though given the way he had trouble controlling his warping since the change.

 

“I don’t think I’ve actively trained for combat in oh say roughly 400 years. There wasn’t much of a need to hone anything and my power is more magic based than physical strength. Might I inquire what brought this on?”

 

“That last hunt we went on. That damn thing nearly severed your damn head from your shoulders thanks to that slow as hell parry of yours and it took you way to long to warp out of range of it’s cronies.” Gladio was doing his best to keep his temper from flaring despite that fact he had nearly lost one of his lovers not forty-eight hours ago. The mark had been a large sub-species of coeurl with one mean set of instincts. Ardyn’s body was behaving like it’s owner was no longer in-tune with it and that scared the hell out of the shield. They had been lucky that Cor had been in the vicinity or Ardyn might not be sitting across from him right now. The five of them had gotten split up.

 

Ardyn allows himself to look guilty and he seemed to droop and dim slightly as he absorbed the larger man’s words. If he had stayed back as support like he’d been told to things may not have gone as badly. The wine-haired man knew that he was better with magic but he had instinctively tried to summon his armiger when he saw Prompto and Gladiolus struggling. At the time he had no clue that his body would no longer cooperate as it had prior to his brush with death nearly six months prior. That said, he refused to be side-lined and only allowed to offer healing support. An idea formed in his mind and he looked up at Gladiolus with a seriousness he rarely ever showed.

 

“Then train me. Help me become better so I can do more without endangering myself or any of you. I cannot be on the sidelines and I refuse to only be relegated to magic detail. Gladiolus…help me so I can better help the four of you…please.”

 

Gladiolus had not expected that response, let alone the pure desperate plea in those amber eyes flecked by Lucian blue. Ardyn rarely ever acknowledged his short-comings even to them, but here he was pleading Gladio to help him overcome them, to help him remember how to fight. Gladio already knew where they needed to start: Ardyn’s stamina and speed. Without enough energy to sustain extended movement it would be difficult to retrain the man in combat. Even then he would need further help to relearn the other weapons and the Armiger.

 

“I’ll take it under advisement for now. First you’re gonna let a certified doctor clear you for extended exercise cause the first thing we’re doing is getting you to a point you don’t come short of breath just from running for a good while. Get your stamina and speed up first, then we’ll work on basics with swords to get you back into the foundations. If you can agree to those terms then we’ll skip advisement and head straight to the clinic.”

 

Ardyn groaned, he knew exactly what Gladiolus had in mind when it came to stamina and speed. Getting up early was involved, something they both knew the man hated. Ardyn sighed, it had been his idea after all, he could swallow his pride and accept these terms if it meant he’d be helping them again soon.

 

“I agree with the understanding that I get to take at least two naps uninterrupted daily. Else you will be hard pressed to see me up at that horrid hour you choose for your runs.”

 

Gladiolus grimaced but kept his mouth shut. The shield knew that Ardyn would try to make a bargain of some sort. The problem was that Ardyn was like Noct and could fall asleep virtually anywhere and anytime without warning. So giving him uninterrupted naps was rather…impossible unless they actually scheduled them. That would fall to Iggy.

 

“Fine, but Iggy dictates when your ‘acceptable nap hours’ will be.”

 

“It’s a deal then!” Ardyn beamed, his mood instantly improved as he leans over the table and seals their deal with a kiss. Gladio grips the sides of his face and deepens it until he feels Ardyn struggle to breathe properly, leaving him looking for all the world like he’d just woken up from the best dream ever. It was then that Ignis cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“Now then, I believe if you plan to visit the clinic you’d bed leave now or you will have to postpone until tomorrow. I can’t say I agree with giving in to Ardyn’s end of that deal but I will try to find open slots for these naps, provided a certain party is willing to obey that schedule.”

 

“My dear Ignis, I am affronted that you think I would ignore your hard work to try regulating my sleeping habits.” Ardyn replied, eyes bright with affectionate mirth and just enough mischief that both men knew that they had been played (the entire Citadel knew that the man would sleep when, where, and how he deemed fit).

 

 

The visit to the clinic had gone smoothly until the doctors needed a blood draw. Ardyn had nearly lost control of his magic at the very sight of the needle until Gladiolus firmly held the back of his neck in his palm comfortingly. The doctor was still unsure how to dictate what a half-astral could and could not manage. It was trickier than with Noct who’s astral DNA was much more diluted. It was determined that so long as they worked in increments that everything would work fine but they would have to watch his hip still. Even after the change, Ardyn’s hip occasionally acted up, requiring him to wear a stabilizing garment around that side of his waist and the connected thigh. Though they thought that compression shorts might help alleviate any issues in training. Once they had gotten him cleared they agreed to start off very easy: getting Ardyn to wake up at ‘o-dark hundred’ without trying to kill who or whatever woke him.

 

The first time Gladio attempted this was with an alarm clock. The clock did not survive the ordeal and was found in tiny pieces next to Ardyn’s bed (they each had a separate room for times when they just needed to be alone to recharge from one another or other issues). Ardyn had destroyed it and climbed into bed with Prompto. Prompto appreciate waking up next to the warmth of the healer.

 

Gladio finally realized that he’d have to wake him personally after going through two more alarm clocks and Ardyn destroying his phone. Ardyn was very grumpy but after a few more days of getting up regularly at five in the morning he became less likely to attack Gladiolus out of spite. Getting him up was the part that Gladio had been concerned about, next came getting him to eat and dress properly. It wasn’t so much that Ardyn was fighting him tooth-and-nail it was that Ardyn was already a stubborn individual with a very mercurial personality. If you weren’t careful you could send his mood one way or another. Thankfully Ardyn came around quickly to the getting dressed portion. Gladio was happy that he at least got the man to eat a granola bar beforehand.

 

On the second week since starting the new routine, they finally got to the morning jogs. Ardyn was much more agreeable after they started actually doing things but Gladio quickly found a problem that needed correcting on just that first morning run: Ardyn’s attention span was nearly as bad as Prompto and Noct’s. Gladio had to backtrack to find Ardyn only to find him admiring the flowers they had recently replanted in the Citadel gardens. Ardyn was at least apologetic about being distracted. By the third day Gladio was ready to throttle him and before that he cancelled that day’s jog.

 

“I can’t do it Iggy! Ardyn can’t even get half a mile before he gets distracted by something. I thought starting with running would be good for him but I can’t do it! I love him but I want to strangle him some mornings.”

 

“Gladio, you knew exactly WHO you were dealing with when you agreed to this. I admit that Ardyn does lack the attention span when faced by nature’s beauty, but you also aren’t giving him much of an incentive to stick to the regimen. Might I suggest you skip running and work on coordination drills? Engage his mind and body at the same time and I believe you will yield better results.” Ignis suggested as he worked on breakfast for the morning. Ignis was more than aware of the effect nature and being in it affected Ardyn. Keep his mind occupied and he was less likely to become distracted.

 

“I hope you’re right Iggy. I don’t want him managing to hurt himself because I push him too fast into that. Noct is one thing but Ardyn, hell he’s still rebuilding muscle.”

 

“Gladiolus…you are becoming what you have long called me.” Ignis replied with a smirk.

 

“Astrals be damned! I’m the new mother hen!”


	5. To Train a 'Demigod' Part II: New Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Success at last for the plans of training as well as a new shared activity between the Shield and the Healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short I know, but I think it didn't need to be long.

Ignis Scientia was a genius and Gladiolus was planning to damn well make sure he knew it. Diving right into weapon basics and review of how warping worked with the new Kingsglaive was going well. Ardyn actually followed instructions and didn’t get distracted as easily. Soon Gladiolus himself was the only one that Ardyn couldn’t throw around the room.

 

One night Gladiolus was curled up in their primary shared bed and for the first time in a long time he felt a familiar warmth climb in the bed behind him and he grinned. Ardyn was ready to be part of the snuggle pile again. Careful not to rouse Noct (who never left that specific bed), he pulled Ardyn under the covers and rolled to face the redhead, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

“I take it then that I’m forgiven?”

 

“You were forgiven a while ago. Still want to join me for a morning jog?” Gladio asked, hoping that Ardyn still had interest in the attempts. While it was nice having training with the man, he wanted some leisure time with him as well.

 

“I think I know a better thing. A brisk walk from the Citadel to the park to spend a quiet hour reading amidst the trees?”

 

“I think that can be arranged. Now let’s go to sleep before Noct wakes up and decides he’s not too tired for shenanigans in bed.”

 

Since that day it became commonplace to see Ardyn and Gladiolus reading in the park like clockwork every morning, never leaving until one of their husbands came to retrieve them or duty called them home. They had created their own little tradition.


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the living situation of the Kings and their Glaives. Super late inquiry by jeejaschocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story is marked a 'completed' I am still taking ideas or prompts for the OT5 so feel free to drop one in the comments or even ideas for another story altogether.
> 
> It should be noted that this chapter actually takes place before, during, and after Vesper Fever.

Upon their return to Insomnia, rebuilding had been easier than they assumed. The citizens returned, ready to help rebuild their homes. Within a year they had successfully rebuilt the city with no need of walls. The Citadel was another thing altogether. Even with all those who were once it’s residents back, the building was difficult to repair. In part because the damage was a bit extensive. Another three months and it was back to its former glory and Noct could not be more pleased.

What was surprising was how accepting the residents of Insomnia were at the announcement that was accidentally slipped: King Noctis Lucis Caelum was in a functional polyamorous relationship. It was also made public the true identity of Ardyn Izunia, former chancellor of Niflheim. Ardyn had been shocked and dismayed and refused to set foot out of the temporary master bedroom. After one too many inquiries into his well-being from the public (again, the opposite of what Ardyn anticipated) with a put-upon huff he brought it on himself to crash an official festival speech by magically popping right into Noct’s lap mid-sentence.

“In the interest of appeasing this most peculiar need to know about my health, let it now be abundantly clear to all that I am in fact still breathing.”

Ardyn ceased to entirely hide himself away. No further issues cropped up until the redhead clearly grew too overwhelmed sharing a space with all of his lovers at one time for too long. So a system was devised that worked out mutually for all of them. They restructured the Royal Suite to have a primary Master Bedroom with a bed that would easily fit all of them without any issues. It lead to a living room that had separate rooms adjoining. Each of them would have a room for their own purposes. More often than not Ardyn snuck into one of the others rooms when he wanted to feel them. Generally they spent the slow days all piled into the main bed.

 

“I think it may be in our best interest to find Ardyn something to do officially before he decides to prank the entirety of the Citadel…again.” Ignis voiced one day after having to re-sort all the mail for the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. Ardyn had made it abundantly clear he was bored and would make his own amusement if his lovers were too busy to indulge him. It was as endearing as it was frustrating. Ignis was convinced their older lover was not only part raccoon or some other known trickster species of animal but was in need of something to turn his attentions upon.

“Come on Ignis, you know as well as I do that there’s not really anywhere he’d be happy. If I thought he wouldn’t mind spending half a day cooped up with books and documents I would happily ask if he’d take over as the Archivist Librarian here in the citadel.”

“Oh! Is that position still around in this modern age? I do hope you’ve expanded the archives since my day.” Ardyn had poked his head out from his hiding spot under the Master bed, eyes positively glowing with what Noct was certain was enthusiasm. Without further invitation the King and the Advisor quickly grabbed an arm each and hauled him fully from under the bed with little effort (Ardyn was still far too light for a man of six-two).

“So, does that interest mean we may have a chance of keeping your shenanigans to a more reasonable level?”

“My dear Ignis, in the last two years have you ever known me to turn down an opportunity to surround myself with books that cannot judge me?” Ardyn replied in a sing-song tone, grinning with absolutely no inhibitions in place. It was still rare to see him this open so often. Noctis counted it as a win.

 

Within the week Ardyn was officially deemed the Archivist Librarian and alone had sole authority (aside from the King) of the Archives, a vast library containing ancient texts, various novels, maps, and information on virtually every subject. By the end of the Month Ardyn had added several hundred books to the collection and petitioned (he wanted it to be treated officially) the Royal Council to permit the proper reconstruction of the public library or that civilians were permitted access to the main Library wing on weekdays. The notion was passed unanimously on the belief that knowledge should be not be hoarded.

 

After two more years they no longer slept in separate beds at night at all. If Ardyn required a nap he would snag whoever was not busy and curl up with them in the main bed, now the only bed. After the near brush with death his pool of napping partners had grown. Luna smiled indulgently down at the redhead as she ran a hand through his hair in a motherly manner. The two healers had grown very close since their heart-to-heart in the last year and she viewed Ardyn as a secondary brother of sorts. It was still odd to see Ravus also fall victim to the Healer King’s incessant need to cuddle. Noct had to reassure Ravus that Ardyn just relished in the contact and was not imprinting on the Fleuret family. Even if he swore he’d heard Ardyn refer to Luna a ‘mother’ on occasion in his sleep with a fond smile.


	7. Prompto's Down-Up Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a bad day and his husbands make it better. Mostly Ardyn according to Prompto though, no kisses for the other three XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to shiary. Thank you for the prompt dear, it means a lot. The other ones are also slowly getting involved.

Prompto sighed, drawing his legs up to his chest as he sat on the ledge overlooking the lower gardens of the Citadel. Nothing seemed to be going right for the blond today. First he had managed to screw up warp training, not only overshooting the target but falling out of the warp. Then he had tried to bake a cake for Ignis…it ended up mostly on the ceiling though some of the batter also made it’s way into Ardyn’s hair. The final straw though had been listening to hushed whispers throughout their living quarters. Whispers he likely wasn’t meant to hear. While a part of Prompto thought he was surely over reacting another part of him (much like Ardyn) was insecure.

Ardyn approached the petite blond carefully before sitting on the ledge next to him, silently wrapping a long arm around the younger man’s shoulders, relieved when the gunner leaned into his shoulder with a sigh. Ardyn had gotten better and reciprocating comfort (some times better than he was at accepting it). Prompto enjoyed when Ardyn was of a mind to hold him, the older man had steadily grown to be a source of comfort.

“You were listening weren’t you sunshine?”

“Not enough to know anything. I just…I know you guys would never talk badly but…” Prompto felt cornered but he knew better than to lie to Ardyn. The two had made a promise that they would never flat out lie to one another. They were both a little more insecure in themselves and hid behind their respective personas.

“Well, in the interest of clearing up any doubts you may have I will tell you what we were whispering about but it would so ruin a good surprise.”

That caught Prompto’s immediate attention. Surprises were something he was usually involved in planning so what were they planning without him. Ardyn’s smile was honest and open if a bit teasing. Ardyn practically LIVED to surprise them with either random outings he orchestrated behind their backs or silly little gifts left in their clothes. Last time Prompto had found an antique camera for his collection wrapped safely in his uniform jacket and nearly cried.

“Who is the surprise for?”

“Well, if we are trying to hide if from you dear sunlight who would you assume it was for?” Ardyn replied, more the rascally smirk masking over his smile. It was becoming clear that if he pressed the man any further he’d actually spoil it. Just as Prompto was going to answer he heard party poppers go off behind them and nearly jumped, clinging to the older man for dear life.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROMPTO!”

Prompto had to regain his wits when he heard several voices in that chorus of birthday wishes. Standing behind the seated pair was a wheeled cart with a large camera shaped cake with cupcakes decorated with pulled sugar 35mm film. Directly behind the cart stood Noctis, Ignis and Gladio with bright grins. The Marshal, Iris, Talcott, Cindy, Aranea and even the Nox Fleuret siblings were in the room also smiling (was Ravus smiling, Prompto never could tell).

“Sorry for all the secrecy Prompto, but we did want to say we finally surprised you on your birthday.” Ignis spoke, the secrecy had actually been his idea. Oddly enough Ardyn had been against it until they swayed him with the promise that if Prompto got too worried he could announce their plans. Thankfully Ardyn had the tact to hint rather than blurt unlike that last time Gladio tried something like that.

“You mean…this is what you guys have been up to all day? I was trying to bake Iggy a cake and you guys bring this out and is it really my birthday already?”

Prompto was laughing and crying at the same time despite himself. Noct immediately strode over hadn’t hugged the blonde careful not to knock the two men off the sill.

“Prom, look at me. Yes we were planning a birthday surprise for you and Iggy was honored you tried to make him a random cake, “ Noct said with a smile once he finally got the blond to look at him, “we were trying to plan this stuff when you were busy but we also know you’ve had a rough day. Ardyn told us about the cake and how upset you where that it ended up on the ceiling and him instead. So we asked him to go check on you while we finished the cake.”

Prompto felt a swell of love and affection for his four dorky husbands and folded his arms with a mock pout.

“Yeah, well next time all four of you should come out here cause only Ardyn gets a thank you kiss now.”

Ardyn laughed as Prompto turned around and kissed the redhead, watching as the other four look shocked then laugh as well. It seemed they had at least managed to make sure Prompto was in for a happier night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on FF XV Moments: Challenger! Enter the Great Hero Nyx!


	8. Matchmaker, Matchmaker Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria has chicks on the way and Ardyn sees the trip to the outpost as an opportunity for some match-making between the new Captain of the Kingsglaive and a beautiful Oracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Lunyx is gonna be in here cause Ardyn and I agreed on it.

When Nyx Ulric first met the former chancellor and learned the truth about him he saw it: the sort of semi-resemblance to the late King Regis. It had taken him off guard. Right down to the Caelum blue eyes that greeted him as he woke from the long coma the Lucii had left him in, all the burns completely removed from his body. Nyx Ulric had assumed he died in Insomnia and yet there he’d been waking up in the Citadel’s infirmary greeted by King Noctis, Shield Gladiolus, Chamberlain/advisor Ignis, Crownsguard Prompto and former Chancellor Izunia.

At first he had no clue what to make of the man. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was approximately 2,043 when he first met him. Then the royal entourage had gone on a much needed vacation to the Vesperpool and come back with a 30-year-old Ardyn who was admittedly in far better health and much more open. After a few weeks this new Ardyn grew on him as a dependable source of wisdom and a pretty good sparring partner…when he wasn’t sleeping.

It was while wandering through the archives that he finally found the wine-haired man, fast asleep at his desk with several articles and books strewn everywhere. Ardyn was a mess but could find any item in the library with ease and have it presented to the requester far faster than the original staff had.

“Does the entire Royal Family have this sleeping issue or just you and King Noctis?”

Ardyn slowly opened his eyes to regard the younger man with a sleepy smile, already unruly hair tousled by sleep. The fact he only had to speak once told him he’d caught him in just a light doze.

“I can assure you Captain Ulric that I was just resting my eyes. I’m not late for our scheduled confrontation am I?”

Nyx just sighed and shook his head with a laugh. Leave it to Ardyn to forget what day it was. For a man with as much wisdom as Ardyn actually possessed he could be very bad with dates: especially ones that revolved around himself.

“You’re the one who asked me to drive you down to Wiz’s today remember. Something about feathered beings hatching.”

“Oh right! Gloria’s chicks are due today!” Ardyn was suddenly wide awake and practically brimming with energy and excitement. “Prompto first!”

Nyx was about to say something but the redhead was already gone. Seriously, how did those four put up with this guy’s antics? Right. They love him, flaws and all. The way love should be. Nyx turned crimson when his mind flickered the image of Lady Lunafreya and he quickly shook it off before going to find the wayward Archivist. Thankfully they weren’t hard to find being the only blond and redhead in the entire Citadel normally. After a few minutes of walking he found them talking animatedly with Ignis rubbing his temples and King Noctis laughing before motioning Nyx over.

“Nyx, think you can handle these two nerds on your own?”

“They can’t be that bad right? Granted His Grace alone is a bit…eccentric at times.” Nyx admitted. While he knew the two could more than hold their own, that was not the problem. It was their joint rate of getting so caught up in things they forget the world around them and end up in trouble.

“I’m asking if you think you can handle both of them at the same time. If not I can ask if Luna will go with you guys to keep Ardyn in line.”

Ardyn for his part pouted at the idea that Noct didn’t think he could behave but he also knew his own proclivity for attracting trouble to himself like a beacon. Oh, how many migraines had he caused for poor Gil over it? Far too many. Then he realized it was an opportunity that was practically gift-wrapped for him. While Noct was keeping Nyx’s attention he snuck off to the guest wing, pleased that Ignis hadn’t tried to intercept him from sneaking off.

 

  
“Ardyn, what a pleasant surprise. I though you’d still be in the library.” Lunafreya smiled as she let him into the guest room, wrapping her now dear friend in a brief hug that he returned with a theatrical kiss to her hand.

“I had thought to ask if you would care to join Prompto, Nyx and I for an outing. We’re going to see Gloria’s chicks hatch. A bright new day for the Black Chocobos.”

Lunafreya knew there was more to it the moment she heard Nyx mentioned and smiled. It had been difficult to get any time to talk to the man as she had wanted and it looked like Ardyn had dreams of playing match-maker on her behalf with a setting Nyx could not get out of having already agreed to drive them. After some false consideration she kissed his knuckles affectionately and beamed.

“I would be delighted. Shall we then?”

Ardyn happily accepted her arm to escort her and grinned rather smugly when they came upon the restored Star of Lucis to see a grinning Prompto and a knowing Ignis.

 

“Captain Ulric is already in the car. I doubt he expected you to invite Lunafreya of your own accord. Do I sense you attempting more matchmaking Ardyn?”

“My dear Ignis, I’m offended. Can a man not ask his closest friend on an outing with he, his husband and a mutual acquaintance?” Ardyn was trying so hard not to be pleased with himself as Ignis coughed. Prompto opened the door and allowed Luna to slide into the backseat, catching on that they needed to be subtle.

“Good morning Nyx Ulric. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Nyx tensed in his seat and took one look in the rear-view mirror where he saw the petite but strong-willed beauty smiling pleasantly then trailed to see that Ardyn…was asleep. Of course, not two minutes in the car and the damn raccoon of a man fast asleep with his head on Luna’s shoulder like a child. Nyx was certain if he didn’t know the man was happily married to four other men and thought of her as family he might be jealous of his proximity.

“Nice to see His Grace saw fit to invite you properly Your Highness.”

“Okay, time to go!” Prompto was eager to see the new babies more than he was to see the tension rise. The gunner just hoped that Ardyn’s little stunt didn’t backfire horribly like the time he’d tried his hand at fishing, that had been a terrifying disaster that got worse but in the end it did give them a healthier and happier Ardyn who wasn’t too far ahead of them age-wise now. ten years was much preferable to being twenty years older (they would lose him too soon they worried. This was better).

Nyx sighed and put the car in to drive, wishing he’d been allowed to drive the Regalia (it was a damn beautiful car).


	9. Matchmaker, Matchmaker Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between a princess and a Glaive.

The drive to the chocobo outpost was thankfully peaceful for the most part save for the tension Nyx felt pulsing through his body every time he happened to glance in the mirror, trying not to take in the beautiful maiden who was happily reading a novel as Ardyn slept on. Prompto would occasionally start a fairly simple conversation.

 

“Have you ever seen a black chocobo in person yet Nyx?”

 

“Can’t say I have but I heard tales of them in Galahd. Apparently back in the day they were greater in number.” Nyx replied, eyes back on the road then they needed to be and before blue eyes could meet them over the mirror’s reflection.

 

“They used to be the symbol of the Caelum family prior to the days of the prophecy. They came to be highly connected with me during my days as healer and were condemned when the Astrals rejected me. Very few of the birds survived the genocide that followed until only a handful of wild black chocobos were left. Gloria until recently was the last of her sub-species.”

 

Nyx could hear the sadness in Ardyn’s voice as he looked into the rear-view mirror. Ardyn was staring out the window, slouched in his seat and the sadness looked draining and wrong on the wine-haired man. Lunafreya looked stricken; she had clearly not heard this tale either. Thankfully Prompto knew exactly how to lighten the mood.

 

“That’s why we made sure to make this trip! We get to see the return of the black chocobos! They won’t just be covered up history anymore!”

 

That did the trick. Ardyn was laughing, easily pulled into the warm enthusiasm Prompto provided. Lunafreya smiled, relieved that Ardyn’s spirits were revived and wondered how Nyx would look astride a chocobo in classic attire associated with cowboys. The Oracle refused to admit she had blushed but already knew that Ardyn was planning to let her have a moment with the Glaive somehow.

 

Lunafreya realized exactly why this trip was perfect the moment she saw the eggs and the proud mother chocobo. Gloria was stunning and slightly larger than the regular chocobo with long legs and a beak that tapers from an elegant head that lacked the more docile cuteness associated with the birds. Ardyn and Prompto were immediately talking with Wiz animatedly as the large mother to be decided she was going to preen Ardyn’s untamable hair. That left Nyx with nowhere to go because he was not permitted to let the ‘nerds’ out of his sight for long.

 

“I’m glad, you know.”

 

Nyx tensed, surprised that Lunafreya had gotten the jump on him. They were as far as he could actually get from Ardyn and Prompto, warping range if he needed to get near them and Luna was right in his bubble, just standing there but smiling warmly and he swore his heart might explode under that tender gaze.

 

“That there’s a new generation of historical chocobos?”

 

“That is one thing. I am also glad, Nyx Ulric, that you did not truly die that day. It means I now have all the time I could want to know you better.” Luna smiled, pale blue eyes gazing at the Galahdian man with naught but tender affection and a secret wish it was too soon to name.

 

“Not sure why you’d want to Highne—“

 

“I would prefer it if you would call me by name when I am in an unofficial setting. Please Nyx. Class does not matter if that is where your hesitation lies. We are both human beings with our own wills and I will not let some outdated idea of how royalty should be keep me from getting to know one of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting!” Luna’s expression was strong and final, eyes burning with unbridled emotion and Nyx had to shift slightly, thankful his uniform jacket came down to his thighs and that the pants material wouldn’t tent all that well. Standing before him was one strong woman.

 

“As you wish Lady Lunafreya.”

 

Luna decided she would let it count as a victory, even if he had tacked a title onto her request. It helped that his smirk was playful. Perhaps, given time she would see if this feeling was fleeting or not. The princess made sure to remember that Ardyn deserved a treat for his meddling.


End file.
